What Colby Hates
by kevlar624
Summary: Colby is currently hating a few things... COMPLETE!
1. Colby hates the Pond

**Title: **Colby Hates the Pond

**Characters:** Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Nikki Betancourt

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** None

**Beta: **Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs and/or anything related to it.

**Author Notes: **The story is finished. I'm just trying to edit it as best as I can before I post the rest of the story. First time trying to write chaptered-story. Well, second, but the first one technically not published, though somehow some managed to get their eyes on it. Huh… Anyway, hope I don't mess up anything… ;)

* * *

The tires made a sound of protest as Colby made a sharp turn to keep up with the suspect's Silver Mazda RX8 in front of him, which just inches away from hitting another car parked on the side of the road. David's head hit the window then the headrest with quite a lot of force that caused him to groan.

"If we're dead, I'll tell Don to give you a desk job," David said as he braced himself for another sharp turn.

"If we're dead, David, desk job is the least of my problem."

Colby made a sudden stop that caused their seatbelts to lock as the result of the safety mechanism. As soon as he managed to get around the car in front, Colby stepped back on the throttle.

"Oi!" Nikki protested from the backseat as Colby made another sharp turn and one tire ended up on the curb. "And they said women are bad drivers," she grumbled.

"At least I don't need ten minutes to park my car!" Colby replied, half-shouting, annoyed that everyone was protesting his driving "skill".

Another turn and they entered a park. It was fortunately not filled with other cars or people so the chance of having innocent casualties was pretty slim. Plus it was late on a Thursday night, early morning actually, so most people would probably be still sleeping anyway.

Colby stepped on the gas, lining up his car to do the PIT maneuver. David and Nikki quickly caught up with their partner's intention and prepared themselves for the collision, and a made a mental note to kill Colby once the chase was over. Colby was about to make a hard left when a cat suddenly appeared in front of the two cars. The RX8 made a sudden turn to the left, obviously surprised to see the cat as well, while the Dodge made a sharp right. Colby tried to regain control of the car, not wanting to lose their target. Unfortunately, the car decided to make a journey through the grass, over the pavement, and into the water, nose first.

It was quiet for a while. The only sound they hear was the screeching tires, undoubtedly coming from the RX8, and their harsh breathing.

"You know what?" Nikki spoke up. "It probably took ten minutes, but at least it was parked on the signed spaces, and not on the pond."

Colby just smirked. David rolled his eyes at the two of them before trying to open the door. Small amount of water started to enter the car. David quickly jumped and moved himself out of the car and onto the dry land. On the other side of the car, Colby and Nikki managed to do the same.

"Don's gonna kill us," Nikki muttered.

"I'm gonna call dispatch to let them know that we lost Davidson," David said to no one in particular. "And notify LAPD that we have a killer on the loose."

No one mentioned about calling Don because they knew that he'd most likely be pissed. They were stalling, because Don would found out the moment David finished talking to dispatch. They _knew_ they were stalling.


	2. Colby hates an agent

**Title: **Colby Hates an Agent  
**Characters:** Don Eppes, Liz Warner  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** 6x03 7 Men Out  
**Beta: **Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs and/or anything related to it.  
**Author Notes:** Sorry this one takes a while. I'm not feeling well for the last couple of days. Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter... :)

* * *

"Liz, have you heard back from David?" Don asked. Liz had just arrived at his desk, about to hand over the complete forensic report from the lab. He checked his watch, out of habit. "They should be back by now. Or at least check in."

Liz shook her head, putting the folder on Don's desk. "No. They're presenting the warrant to Davidson, right?"

"Yeah," Don answered. He closed a window from his desktop and took out his cell, checking if he missed the call from his agents. When he found none, he frowned, confused. "Anything from dispatch?"

"No. Nothing," Liz answered, now confused as well. She knew that David, Colby, and Nikki were out serving a warrant. If something happened, dispatch would've heard from them, and surely dispatch would report to Don about it. "I'm sure they're fine. Probably Davidson just giving them a hard time and Colby had to run around the block to catch him."

Don let out a small chuckle. "Probably."

"Boy, Granger's gonna be in trouble…"

Don turned his head towards the general direction of the voice, his face alert. Liz and him was talking about Colby and suddenly the agent's name was mentioned? Granted, Granger wasn't exactly a rare name, but as far as he knew, at least in this office, at this floor, there's only _one_ Granger, and that was Colby.

He shared a confused yet alert look with Liz, which she accompanied with a shrug. Don stood and called out, "Who just mentioned Granger's name?"

Somewhere in that office, there was an agent who winced when he heard Don's loud inquiry. He didn't think he spoke _that_ loud, but apparently he did, and enough to reach the SAC's ears, at least.

"Well?" Don called out again. This time, there was a trace of annoyance in his voice.

The agent in question reluctantly stood up from behind his cubicle, raising his hand. "Uh, I did, sir."

Don and Liz turned their attention towards the agent.

"Carr?" Don recognized the agent.

"You know something about Granger?" Liz cut Don. "He has not checked in for a few hours."

"I, uh…"

The ring of Liz's cellphone took their attention. Liz walked away. Don decided to walk over to Carr's cubicle.

"You know something about Agent Granger, _Agent_ Carr?" Don was completely annoyed now.

"It's, uh…" The agent looked like a kid got caught stealing a cookie. He kept glancing at his computer screen.

Don frowned at that and walked around so he could see the screen, without waiting for a reply from the other agent. He glared at Carr to keep the agent from stopping him. Carr made a wince before stepping away and letting the SAC saw his screen.

"Twitter," Don commented flatly, recognizing the homepage that was open on Carr's computer screen. The agent was opening his own timeline and the tweet on the top made Don's eyes went wide.

_**IdahoGranger **__Nose first to the pond on Brockwood Park. Damn cat! Boss is gonna kill me…_

"The hell? That's Colby's account? He wrote that to his account?"

Carr winced at Don's sharp tone. "It's set to private, sir," he said. He had no idea why he had to say that. Don's glare at him clearly didn't help.

"Don!" Liz called, walking towards them. "That was dispatch. David just called in. He said he got into a car accident and asked to have a car sent to pick them up. They lost Davidson too."

"Yeah, I know," Don replied. He made a hand gesture towards the screen. "Colby wrote it to his twitter account. I'll kill him for real."

Liz looked at the screen. Her eyes went wide as a reaction, just like Don did earlier. "Whoa… That's the 'accident'? I wanna know who's driving."

"You and me both," Don said. He went to grab his jacket before leaving the office, undoubtedly to ask the question to the three agents who were supposed to be chasing a killer, and not taking a swim on the park, let alone twittering.

Liz followed not far behind. She winced when she saw Don hit the elevator button with a force.

_Colby better be hiding. Don is NOT happy._


	3. Colby hates, uh, Hi, Don?

**Title: **Colby Hates, uh, Hi, Don…?  
**Characters:** Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Nikki Betancourt, Don Eppes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** 6x03 7 Men Out  
**Beta: **Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs and/or anything related to it.  
**Author Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! ^^ I know this one is shorter than the rest. Sorry about that. I can't think of anything more to write to connect the previous chapter to the next (and last) chapter. ;P And I just realized, instead of "Charger", on the first chapter, I wrote "Dodge" as the car for the FBI agents. It's the same car though. Dodge Charger. Just in case anyone's wondering. ;D Only one more chapter after this. Enjoy... :)

* * *

"LAPD arrested Davidson, about 10 blocks from here," David said, disconnecting a call. He walk over to join Nikki and Colby. They were sitting on the grass, waiting for the car that would pick them up.

Well, they were watching their twitter pages actually, which kinda made David felt a bit left out, since he didn't have one.

Suddenly, Colby groaned. Nikki and David turned their heads at him, alarmed. "What?" she asked.

"Don saw my twitter page!" Colby said, annoyed. "I'm gonna kill Carr!"

Nikki took a peek at Colby's screen and saw the tweet from Liz whom she knew had twitter too but she never had the chance to add her page to her following list.

_**LizWarner **(a)__IdahoGranger Carr showed Don your latest tweet. Better take cover. He's not happy._

"How Liz managed to reply you when Don was around?" Nikki asked, confused.

"How the hell I'm supposed to know?" Colby snapped, which made Nikki pulled back and put up her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Hey, just saying," she quickly said.

"Now I'm glad I don't have a twitter," David said to himself.

"Agents, your car is here."

"Finally," Colby grumbled. He stood up, followed by Nikki and David. They turned around to meet the agent but the person in front of him was the man they least wanted to see that morning.

"Don!" The three of them spoke in unison, completely taken off-guard.

Don just stared at his three agents. He took a glance at the Charger. It was being pulled back onto the park by a tow truck. Eyes back on the agents, he asked, "Who's driving?"

Nikki and David didn't waste any time pointing at Colby. The man in question rolled his eyes and glared at them. "Thanks," he said, in sarcasm.

When Colby looked back to Don, the lead agent was staring hard at him. Colby let out a small guilty smile. "Sorry…?" he offered an apology.

_I'm dead…_

* * *

_**Note: **FF won't let me put the (at) sign for the reply/mention on twitter, so I put (a). Just FYI... ~_~_


	4. Colby hates Twitter

**Title: **Colby Hates Twitter  
**Characters:** Colby Granger, Don Eppes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** 3x24 Janus List, 6x03 7 Men Out (sort of)  
**Beta: **Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs and/or anything related to it.  
**Author Notes: **Finished! Thanks for those who read and reviews! Made me happy... :)

* * *

Colby yawned as he read the information off his computer screen. After the little incident last week, Don said he wasn't going to punish him for taking a dive at the pond, while in truth was he got stuck doing desk job for a week, so far.

So, while Don went to see Charlie to find out if the professor had something new for their current case and David, Nikki, and Liz went to interview a suspect, he got stuck with another background search.

_Awesome!_

Opening a new window, he opened his Twitter account. He figured, a quick look wouldn't hurt, since no one on the team was at the office.

Sadly, Carr was.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The agent spoke, made Colby remembered what happened last week and he had to fight the urge to snap at the guy.

"Well, at least I'm not reading it out loud!" Colby said instead, without looking away from his monitor.

"I didn't think I spoke that loud, okay?" Carr defended himself, for the umpteenth time. "He'd find out from Dispatch anyway."

"Carr, get lost," Colby replied in annoyance. He knew it didn't matter but he was annoyed that he got stuck inside the office. If the other agent didn't walk away soon, he didn't want to think what he might do to him.

Carr said something under his breath as he left, which Colby didn't hear. He didn't want to know. He was just glad the guy decided to leave him alone.

Signing in, he saw a follow request. He went to see who wanted to follow him. If it was a possible spam account, he'd reject the follow request. If not, well, he'd still check who the heck it was. He wouldn't just add anyone he didn't know.

_**DAE_Feds**_

Colby frowned at the account name.

_Feds? Federal agent?_

He clicked on the account name. It had very little update, only had five, and mostly was about what the person saw on the road. And a useless first tweet as a sign that the account was active.

Colby's frown deepened. The user didn't put anything on the bio so he couldn't guess whether it was safe to accept or not. The person had only small amount of follower, and following list. It was actually balanced between the two lists, so most likely the accounts that this person followed, the person got a follow back.

The agent decided to see who that user was following, so he could make a better judgment and decided it was better to accept or reject. Most accounts were safe. They were real accounts, and not spam or anything. In fact, most of them, Colby himself was following. So it was obviously quite safe for him to accept the request and followed the user back.

Now he was really curious. Nothing on the profile could make Colby figured out who the user was. But that user followed most accounts that Colby was following. And because he hadn't found any accounts from his old friends, most accounts on his following list were FBI agents. So it was safe to say that this _**DAE_Feds**_ was an FBI agent as well.

_But who?_

"Colby, got anything?"

Don's voice surprised the hell out of him. Colby quickly closed his Twitter page and looked up to see Don already standing next to his cubicle. "Uh, nah. Jacobs is clean. So are Carver and Donovan," he immediately answered. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would burst out of his chest.

Don frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Colby quickly replied. Too quickly.

Don studied the other agent in curiosity. Something was definitely bothering him. "Are you sure?"

"Well, can you tell me how long I'm gonna stuck here?" Colby asked, just to distract his boss from finding out about him opening Twitter instead of doing checks. _Why should I care about that anyway?_ he quietly thought.

Colby didn't like Don's smirk before the guy walked away. The younger agent rolled his eyes and went back to his computer screen. Then a sudden thought occurred to him. Back when he was undercover, he checked the files of his team. He did it reluctantly, but he read them. And Don's full name was Don Andrew Eppes.

_D. A. E._

He looked up sharply to see Don got busy with his phone as the agent made his way to the elevator. The Idaho-boy had a very bad feeling. He opened his Twitter account, opened the page of _**DAE_Feds**_ and saw an update. A very _recent_ update.

_**DAE_Feds**__ Someone wants fresh air. Might not happen anytime soon though…_

Looking up again, he saw Don looking towards the general direction of his desk. Actually, he _was_ looking at his desk. Colby just smiled, a _very_ stupid smile, he was sure of that.

Don made no respond as the elevator door opened and he went in. Either he ignored Colby's smile or didn't see it. Either way, it didn't matter. Colby waited until the door was closed before looking back to his monitor. He had a worried look on his face.

_Damn! Accept or reject?_

* * *

_**Note:** I can't think of anything better to use as Don's account name that wouldn't give him up the moment Colby saw the account name. A bit uncreative, I know... ;P Anyway, thanks for reading this til the end. :)_


End file.
